The Odd IrishJapanese Girl
by HPILKHLOVER
Summary: "...now she was parking her beloved 1972 Chevelle in front of her aunts tiny little, quiet house. She sighed as she walked up the steps.." Shane is new in Domino City and makes quite a splash. R for, well...you'll see! R&R please!


FLASHBACK  
  
Shane popped a turquoise tented eye open as the sun started to pour into her attic/room. She couldn't escape the heat and the brightness was stealing her from the comforting darkness. She sighed heavily as she got out of bed and gradually made her way to the restroom for the usual dressing routine. Shane was lacing up her big combat boots when she thought of her parents. They had flown out a week ago to visit her aunt in Domino City, Japan were expected back today. Shane took the elevator down to the kitchen because even though she had been filthy rich her entire life, she never liked servants. She was about to cross the threshold when the door bell rang. 'A servant can handle it' she thought as she fried some potatoes. She suddenly heard a man loudly clear his voice and turned sharply. It was a police officer and he looked worried. "May I help you sir?" she asked in an alarmed voice. The officer proceeded to tell Shane that flight 173, the on carrying her parents, had crashed with no survivors. Shane buckled to the floor and wept openly for the first time in years.  
  
END OF FLASH BACK  
  
That was three months ago and now she was parking her beloved 1972 Chevelle in front of her aunts tiny little, quiet house. She sighed as she walked up the steps, but when she got to the door she noticed a note saying:  
  
Hello Shane, I'm sorry but I had to go to works on my day off, because the only other maid quit on short notice. I'll be at Kiaba Mansion until 6 in the evening then I will take the train home, so I'll see you at 8.  
  
Aunt Carolyn  
  
Shane crumpled the note in her hand. She was furious that her aunt was doing servant work and decided to go to this place and retrieve her. She had enough money to support thirty relatives and ten generations of their offspring. When she finally arrived at the mansion she stormed the entry way. She was allowed entry by a guard at the kitchen and entered to find a handsome yet cold looking man screaming at her aunt. "Aunt Carolyn, what is the meaning of this?" she demanded. Carolyn was about to speak, but was cut off by Seto Kiaba, first. "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" he screamed. The woman looked annoyed at his questions and answered with, "That is none of your concern and I'm here to retrieve my aunt. No relative of mine does the dirty work for a rude, ungrateful, jerk like you." Seto could not believe someone actually had the nerve to defy him. He admired it, but wasn't going to let her know that. "Carolyn, you know my family has more than enough money for you to live on. Why did you do something this low? This is servants work and you are certainly not a servant." The woman's voice was now soft and soothing. Seto decided to seize his opportunity and ruin there moment. "That is rather touching, but you must tell me why she is unworthy of her task and who you are." She decided to tell him, "I'm Shane Touya Baine daughter of the famous football player (A/N: soccer for the half-wits HAHA!) and daughter of Sakura Higsharu, the famous opera singer. I don't thin I need to answer your second question." Seto was stunned because he always heard that she was ugly and that's why she would wear a cloak when out in public with her famous parents, but that was a lie. She was pale, had turquoise eyes, had long mid-night black hair, and was intoxicatingly beautiful. In fact, the only reason he wasn't swooning over her was because he was cold as he was rich. He Kiaba laughed a sinister laugh. "If you insist on being mean and taking away my servant then do so, I will miss scolding you Carolyn, farewell." Shane smiled rather cutely and usher her aunt out the side door. As she was about to pass through the door when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She tuned around and faced a grinning Seto. "You must forgive me, Ms. Baine, for being rude. I want to ask you what school you are going to?" she hesitated, but when she realized he was on the level she said, "I thought I might try Domino High, and become a normal kid. Where do you go Mr.um.. you?" "Seto, and same place. I'm a junior." She replied nicely, "Me too. I start next week. I do hope our next meeting is a friendly one. Well, family time awaits. See you soon." Seto admired her behind as she walked to a really nice car and pulled away. 


End file.
